In Love With The Screen
by MisutoChan22
Summary: Sasuke was very bored one day, so he decided to visit that site his friend Suigetsu had told him about. That's when he met an angel... A stupid angel that is. SasuNaru / Rated M (not in the first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I finally decided to make a Naruto story :3... Just Naruto, nothing else ^.^ I hope you guys like it...**_

_**(I do not own Naruto or Omegle)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue)**_

**In Love With The Screen**

**Chapter 1: Hello Stranger**

~ Flashback ~

"Hey, Sasuke! Do you know Omegle?" Suigetsu asked me all excited. Oh, great... Another one of his discoveries on the internet.

"No, Suigetsu... I don't know what Omegle is..." I told him in a bored tone. I really wanted him to leave... It was the first time in these three years in high school that Karin was absent, I wanted some peace for my mind, dammit!

"Well, you have no idea what you are missing! It's awesome! You can either chat through messages with strangers or talk to them through camera!" he said - no - yelled.

"And why would I want to talk with a stranger?" I asked him with the same tone. He smirked.

"Hehe... Well, that's the point. Most girls over there show you theirs boobs, meaning you can have great camera sex with some hot bitches." he said. Ok, now I knew this was just bullshit. Not that I'm gay or something, I just detest girls.

"Hn..." was my answer. He stared at me.

"Dude, are you gay?" he asked me all of a sudden. My eyes went wide.

"The hell with that question?!" I asked him. He looked away.

"Well... You know... Rumors... I mean, come on! You hate girls, you never watch porn and you've never tried to have a relationship with a girl, even though you are constantly surounded by them!" he said. Well, he did have a point, but he can't just say, as if it's nothing, that Uchiha Sasuke is gay!

"Tche..." was all I did. No need to get angry, it's just normal rumors between some jelous boys.

~ End of Flashback ~

"Uhh... I'm so bored... Maybe that site really is something. Wait, no... It's something Suigetsu likes, so no... it's just bullshit... But hell! I'm so bored! Uh... Ok, I'll give it a try... I might found someone interesting enough to chat with... pfft... yeah, right..." I muttered and opened my laptop. I wrote on google "Omegle" and it showed me the site. I clicked on it and the page appeared.

**What are you into?**

"Hn... It's pretty obvious this site it's just for camera or chat sex..." I muttered. Then I thought about it for a while. Then I decided to write something stupid to have fun.

**Ramen**

"...I hate ramen... Anyway..." I muttered and pressed "Video". I waited for a bit and then I could see myself down on the right side of the screen. Above there was supposed to be the other, but it was black. Before I even had the time to curse the camera opened and showed a man mastrubating. I quickly clicked on "disconect" and "new" .

"What the hell is this site, Suigetsu?" I muttered as I waited for the next one. Then a blond girl appeared. Not bad... And so, the chat started.

**Stranger: Heey! You are sooo cute! :3** she wrote. What the hell?

**You: Umm... Thanks? You are cute too...** I wrote... Am I a liar? No, she was ok... could be considered cute.

**Stranger: Really? Thank you! What's your name sweetie?** ... Ok, too much?

**You: Sasuke... Yours?**

**Stranger: I'm Susan, baby ;)** ... Oh, fuck... I knew where this was going.

**You: What are you into?** I asked her. I couldn't think of something else.

**Stranger: You don't know about Ramen?!** she wrote and her eyes widened. Huh?

**You: About... Ramen? You mean the food?**

**Stranger: No, silly! I'm talking about that famous guy on YouTube! His nickname is Ramen and in his last video said he uses omegle, so all of his fans now write "ramen" as what they are into in order to find him!** she wrote and I could see how excited she was. Ok, how much of an idiot was she?**  
You: Ok... And how does this guy look like? Just to be sure in case I see him.**

**Stranger: Well, he is blonde with blue eyes, very very very very very very very cute and has three lines on each cheek that look like whiskers** she wrote. Note to disconect this guy immidiatelly...

**You: Ok, bye** I wrote and disconected. I pressed new and then an other girl appeared with brown hair.

**Stranger: Hey hottie ;)**

**You: Hey**

**Stranger: What are you into, sexy?**

**You:... Ramen?** ... that's what I had wrote. The girl's eyes widened. What the...

**Stranger: Are you gay?**

**You: Huuuh?**

**Stranger: Oh, sorry, I was surprised at a moment because Ramen is the nickname of an other hottie from YouTube that uses Omegle... Actually, I'm looking for him 3**

**You: Ok**

-Disconenct- -New-

**Stranger: Hiii!**

**You: Hey**

**Stranger: How come you are interested in Ramen? Are you gay? xD**

-Disconenct- -New-

**Stranger: Heyy! Have you seen Ramen? Is he in right now?**

-Disconect-

What the hell!? Why do everyone talk about that Ramen guy!? Dammit!

**-Change Interests: toads!**

Definitelly, no one will look for Ramen there!

**Stranger: Heyy! Wait a sec, my cam is disconected, be right back!**

Hn... Seems like I've finally found a more normal person to talk to.

**Stranger: Done!**

**You: Ok...**

Then the camera showed him... I froze in my seat. He was so beautiful! Wait... did I just say a guy beautiful? Well... he deserved it! He was blonde, with deep blue eyes and... three... lines... like whiskers... on each... cheek...

**You: Please, don't tell me**

**Stranger: Whaaat? :D :D :D**

**You: Are you...?**

**Stranger: Do you recognise me? :D**

**You: Let me guess... Ramen? -.- **At this point I saw his huge smile fade away. His pouting face was... cute...

**Stranger: Why do you make such a face? :( **

**You: Nothing personal, actually I've never seen you on YouTube, neither did I know you... It's just that your fans are searching for you here... and they told me... -.-**

**Stranger: Whaaat? Really? Hahahaha xD Looks like they pissed you off!**

**You: More than you can imagine** ... Hey, this guy wasn't that bad...

**Stranger: Anyway, what are you into?**

**You: Nothing really... I was just bored and my friend told me about this site...**

**Stranger: So you came to see boobs? xD**

**You: -.-**

**Stranger: Ok, ok... Don't get mad, your angry face is scary :P** he said. Huh? Oh, yeah, he could see my face too

**You: Well, what are you into?**

**Stranger: Toads :3**

**You: ...**

**You: Toads?**

**Stranger: Yeah! They are so cute and small and cute and pretty and funny! :D** Ok, he was stupid.

**You: Ok...**

**Stranger: What? Even though you've also put that you like toads...**

**You: It's because I wanted to make sure I didn't see any of your fans again!**

**Stranger: xD lol, you are a funny guy, ehhmm... your name?**

**You: Sasuke...**

**Stranger: Cool! I like it!**

**You: What about you? I don't think that Ramen is your real name...**

**Stranger: Haha, no it's not... but I can't tell... It's a secret!** he said and brought his pointing finger in his mouth to show me he can't say it.

**You: Ok...**

**Stranger: Hey, hey, it's the first time I talk with someone on Omegle so much! I like you!**

**You: Really? Ok... umm... Thanks?**

**Stranger: :P Don't worry, I'm not gay xD But I would like to get to know you more... Do you have skype? Omegle is uncomfortable...**

**You: Uhh... sure, it's Sasuke109.U**

**Stranger: Ok, wait a bit...**

After that I had to wait for one minute. Had I really done this? I mean, I just let a stranger add me on skype... A stupid one...

**Stranger: Ok, I added you, accept me and talk to me there! :D**

**You: Ok... ok I accepted you**

**Stranger: Ok, bye from here!**

And then he disconencted. Not five seconds later I had a message on skype

**Naru-Ramen: Heeeyyy! Missed me? :3**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Not really...**

**Naru-Ramen: :(**

**Sharingan Sasuke: ...**

**Naru-Ramen: :'(**

**Sharingan Sasuke: -.-**

**Naru-Ramen: You are mean :c**

**Sharingan Sasuke: I know... A lot of people say that...**

**Naru-Ramen: Camera!**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Uhh... Ok, ok...**

For some unexplainable reason I couldn't say no to him... What was happening?The camera opened and I saw him. He really was like an angel... Even though he was a stupid angel...

"Hiiiii!" he screamed. My eyes widened.

"That's... a loud voice..." I muttered.

"That's a low voice... But still very sexy, hehe." he said. Huh?

"Are you really straight? Because I start to doubt about it..." I commented. That pissed him off.

"Huuuhh? Of course I'm straight, bastard! As straight as a line!" he yelled. Uhh... stop being so loud!

"NARUTOOO! STOP SCREAMING TO NO ONE!" a woman's voice was heard. Wait a...

"MOOM! I'M TALKING TO SKYPE WITH A FRIEND OF MINE!" he screamed back. Were they the Screaming Family?

"I DON'T CARE! STOP SHOUTING!" she screamed.

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP!?" a man's voice was heard now... probably his father.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MINATO?!" the woman said again.

"WAIT, NO... KUSHINA! AAAHHHHH!" he screamed and then the door in Rame- Naruto's room bursted open and a blond guy came in with a red haired woman chasing him with a kitchen knife. What. The. Hell.

"MOM! DAD! I'm talking on skype! Get out, he can see you!" Naruto screamed. His mother then looked at me- the screen.

"Oh, hey there! Sorry for what you had to see, it's pretty normal here- WAIT, COME BACK, MINATOOOOOOO!" she screamed and chased the man, who had found the chance to leave.

"Hehe... Sorry about that..." Naruto said scratching his neck.

"Don't worry... **Naruto.**" I told him and looked at him. It took him a while.

"Ah!" was all he did.

"You are revealed..." I said with a smirk on my lips.

"Please, please, please, please don't tell anyone!" he pleaded me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I? If your fans hadn't been talking about you all the time I wouldn't even know you right now..." I told him.

"Ohh! Thank you sooo much!" he said. He voice when he talked normaly was also very beautiful. What's wrong with me.

"Anyway, I think I might be going..." I said. His eyes became sad.

"Nooo... stay?" he asked me and made a cute face.

"I'm not a girl, you know?" I told him. He pouted.

"It always works with Kiba..." he muttered.

"Maybe that Kiba guy is gay?" I told him. His eyes widened.

"Hell, no! This guy is even straighter than straight! He's always trying to find girls to sleep with. He once happened to see a gay couple in the street holding hands and he threw up... Just because they were holding hands!" he said. How the hell can he talk so fast?!

"Maybe you are an exception." I said smirking.

"Haha, very funny." he said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I gotta go." I told him and was about to close it when suddenly...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed as loud as he could.

"OK! OK! STOP SCREAMING!" I ...screamed at him. He laughed.

"You screamed too." he said.

"You made me do it..." I told him. He laughed again. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Sasuke, what's going on here?" my brother asked me when he opened the door. Thank God the desk was against the wall the door also was and Naruto couldn't see him.

"Nothing... I'm just... Talking with a friend..." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Ok, dad told me to let you know that in one hour, when he returns from work, we'll go see some old friends of mom's and his. So, be prepared. They also have a son in your age, so it won't be a problem for you." he told me and left. Fuck, what now? I've already received enough stupidity from Naruto, I don't need more.

"Hey, Sas'ke... I was thinking... Even though we just met and... we don't know each other, I feel like I know you..." Naruto said, making me come back to reality.

"Huh? ... Yeah, that's true... It feels like we already know each other a lot..." I agreed. He smiled.

"I like it! I feel like we can become great friends!" he said happily. I smiled.

"Yeah, we may as well become. Anyway, I have to get ready, we'll talk an other time." I told him.

"Ok! See ya!" he said smiling.

"Bye." I told him and closed the conversation. Then I closed the laptop and went to my wardrobe.

"Now... what should I wear..." I muttered. I picked some black skinny jeans and a white T-Shirt with a little black on it.

When an hour passed my dad came and he quickly got dressed. Itachi, mom and me were waiting for him in the car.

"Ohhh... It's been so long since we last saw them! We grew up in the same village and your father was the other man's best friend and the woman was my best friend and now we ended up with kids at the same age, but still haven't meet each other. It's because they moved so far away! Itachi, you have met them, right?" my mom said. She talked way too much today.

"Yeah, I remember them a little." he said. Really? Suddenly the driver's door opened and my dad came in.

"Ok, let's go." he said. Was that excitment I could hear?

My dad was driving for an hour and we were still not there.

"It's closer by the train, right?" my mom asked my dad.

"Yeah, it's only half an hour with the train and their house is very close to the station, so if Sasuke ends up liking hanging out with their son he can go to their house whenever he wants." my dad said. Oh, yeah, sure... That's exactly what I would do...

"Don't look so happy, Sasuke..." Itachi said and earned a punch in his ribs.

"Ouch..." he said and hit my head.

"Hey, hey, stop it you two! I don't want my best friend to see you with bruises!" mom said. We nodded and stopped. Five minutes later my dad stopped.

"This is it." dad said.

"It hasn't changed a lot." mom commented and we got out. We went to their door and my dad knocked it gently.

"Comiiing!" a woman's voice was heard. Wait a second...

When the door opened my eyes went wide and I froze... This woman was...

"Mikoto! Fugaku!" she said and hugged them both.

"Kushina! Oh, it's been so long!" mom said. Wait, wait, wait!

"Fugaku! It's been so long!" a man's voice was heard.

"Minato!" my dad said and greeted him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi asked me. How was that possible?

"Come in!" Kushina said. We went inside, though I was actually dragged by Itachi.

"Umm... These are my sons, Itachi and... Sasuke..." my mom said. Itachi greeted them and I was still wide eyed.

"Hey, aren't you that kid my son was talking to on Skype before? Oh my God, what a coincidence!" Kushina said happy.

"Ye-yeah..." I finally said.

"Wait, you know their son, Sasuke?" my dad asked me.

"Yeah... actually, we met today... on the internet..." I said.

"Oh, so this is why you are like that! Haha, see, Sasuke? The world is so small!" my mom told me. Yeah, definitelly... I went on a site for the first time, met an idol's fans and learned about him, then found him on the same site, then I talked to him on Skype and now it turned out that he is my parent's best friends' son... Yup, a very small world.

"Naruto! Come down! I have a surprise for you!" Kushina said loudly at the start of the ladder. So that's why they screamed. Big house.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he said and I heard footsteps. His voice was a bit different in reality.

"Hello! I'm Naruto! It's nice to meet you!" he said when he came down. I was behind everyone, so he didn't see me.

"So, you are our son's friend! Haha, I still can't believe it!" my mom said. You can't imagine how much I agree with you mom.

"Huh? Your son's friend?" he said. Hn. Time to make my entrance.

"Yo..." I said and stepped forward.

"SASUKE?!" he yelled.

"Stop screaming, Naruto!" his mother yelled at him and hit him on his head. Still, as hot headed as before.

"But-but-but-but-"

"Ok, ok... We'll talk about that later..." I told him. Well, actually I was just like him.

"Then why don't you go to Naruto's bedroom?" Kushina said. We nodded and went to his room. I sat on his bad and he closed the door. Then took his wheel-chair and sat in front of me. We stared at each other for a while when we finally said at the same time:

"How the hell did this happen?"

"Don't ask me..." Naruto said. He was cuter in reality.

"Are you kidding me?! This is insane!" I said.

"It's still true... Anyway, you are cooler in reality! And... taller..." he said and pouted. I chuckled.

"So...?" I said.

"Come one, look at me! I'm so short! I don't like it!" he whined.

"Ok, don't cry..." I told him. He glared me.

"You know... You are a bastard..." he said.

"I know... everyone tells me so. You are not the first one." I told him. He just stared at me. Damn, I was actually enjoying this.

"Ok, soo... what should we do now?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Do you have any video games?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Absolutelly!" he said and went over to his console.

After half an hour of arguing about which game will we play, we finally decided to let the fate decide. Naruto put all of the games in front of him without watchig - me helping- closed his eyes and picked one.

"You are kidding me, right?" he said.

"No way..." I said.

"Then let's play GTA!" he said.

"NO!" I told him. He pouted.

"You know this doesn't work with me." I told him and grabbed the game to put it away.

"Then, I guess the only way is by force." he said.

"Huh?" when I turned I saw Naruto pushing me down screaming "ATTAAAAAACK!", though he hadn't stepped right, ending up... CHUUUUU~~~~~

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled and pushed him.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm really sorry! You believe me right!?" he said worried.

"Y-yeah, I believe you... I saw you!" I told him. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Boys? Are you ok?" his mother said.

"Yeah, mom! I just started tickling him!" Naruto said with a chirfull voice.

"Nice one..." I told him. He grinned. Then smirked.

"Don't even think of it." I told him.

"I've already thought of it. I even said it to my mom as an excuse, but lies are not good!" he said and attacked me again, pushing me to the ground and starting tickling me.

"Ahhh! Stop it! Stop it! Sto-Ahahahaha! Stop it! Naruto!" I yelled, but he didn't stop. With all my strength I pushed and started tickling him instead. He was laughing as if it was the last time he could laugh, not resisting much.

"Damn, I'm tired!" I said and sat back.

"Aahahahaha, that was fun!" he said and sat too. We stayed there and stared at each other. Damn, I could fall in love with him if I stared too long... but I did it anyways, I stared... Even though I knew what would happen in the end. I kept on staring. Without realising it we both started getting closer to one another, until our lips were inches away.

"We... shouldn't..." he whishpered and our lips touched a bit.

"I know..." I told him and pressed my lips on his. We started kissing passionately and I really couldn't stop! I wanted more! More! More! I licked his lip, begging for entrance and he gladly let me in. Our tongues battled for domination, until mine had finally won. I started searching his mouth, licking every possible place. He then put his tongue into my mouth trying to do the same, but it felt like he was very tired. Then it came at me. I parted our lips, a string of saliva conecting us. We panted as if we had been running for hours.

"Sorry... " I told him. He kissed me again... And again... And again...

"It's ok, I like it... even if I was about to die from loss of oxygen..." he said chuckling. He had put his hand around my neck and his chest was touching on mine. Damn... His blushing, erotic face was so hot! I wanted to eat him! We kissed again and then parted. Ok, we had to stop.

"What the hell... we met only two hours ago and we made out..." I said. He looked at the ground.

"Maybe I'm not that straight anymore..." Naruto said. I looked at him, but he wouldn't look up.

"I guess the same goes for me." I said and looked down as well.

"Sasuke..." he muttered. I looked up and stared into his eyes. He came into my hands and held me tightly.

"A-are you sure about this, Naruto?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Can... C-Can we start going out, Sasuke?" he asked me. My eyes widened.

"O-ok... I guess there's no problem..." I told him. He looked up and kissed me. After a while, I agreed to play GTA with him.

_**So, this is it guys! I can let it be like that or add one or two more chapters to reach the... ahem-se *cough*x- ... I leave it on you! Please review and let me know... though... Now that I think about it, I will probably add one or two chapters... Anyway! Thanks for reading it, please tell me what you think and see you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for being away for so long and not updating the damn chapter, but when I started writing last time my laptop decided to become a bitch and closed on it's own without saving anything! So, I had to rewrite the chapter, but so many things happened in the weekends so I didn't have the time :'( Me feels sad... Anyway, here's the second chapter... Enjoy! :3**_

_**(I don't own Naruto or Omegle)**_

**Chapter 2: Where Are You?  
**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Tell me..." Suigetsu begged me again. I sighed.

"No, Suigetsu..." I told him for the tenth time in this break.

"Come on! You look so happy that I'm worried. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" he shouted over my head.

"Urgh, fine! Shut up! I'll tell you!" I yelled at him.

"Ok!" he said and made a supposed-to-be-cute face.

"Urgh... I, uhh... Used that site you told me." I told him. His face shined.

"You had some awesome internet sex with some hot chick!?" he asked me eager to know.

"Fuck, no! I met a guy to begin with!" I told him. He looked confused.

"Are you gay?"

"Can I talk?"

"Ok, I shut up." I sighed.

"Anyway, that guy seemed to be the son of my parents' long lost best friends. The craziest thing is that we happened to become really good friends." I told him. Well... We're something more than friends, but there's no way I would tell that idiot.

"For real!? Dude, it's the first time I hear you say this word! I'm so proud of you! Looks like omegle does more good than I thought!" he said closing his eyes and blushing. Gross...

"Dude, what kind of desperate chick would want to have internet sex with you?" I told him. He glared at me.

"They say I'm cute!" he said.

"For real?" I said, not believing him.

"Yeah! So, fuck off!" he told me and left. Hehe... Sweet, peaceful silence. Now I only had to endure a few hours and go straight home and open my laptop. It had been about two months from the last (and only) time I saw Naruto face to face and I just couldn't wait. I just wish we could meet some time soon...

_~ After school ~_

"I'm back!" I said loudly.

"Welcome back, Sasuke. Naruto called a few minutes ago and told me to tell you to go staight to your laptop after school." Itachi told me, knowing that further talk would only irritate me. So, without any more time to lose, I ran to my room and opened my laptop. I got online on skype:

**Naru-Ramen: SASUKEEEEE~~~! 3**

**Sharingan Sasuke: ...**

**Naru-Ramen: Didn't you miss me? :'(**

**Sharingan Sasuke: ...**

**Naru-Ramen: *snif* :'(**

**Sharingan Sasuke: When are we gonna meet?**

**Naru-Ramen: YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY~~~! YOU FINALLY ASKED! 3**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Cut it out with the hearts. So, when do you want to meet?**

**Naru-Ramen: But I like hearts :( ... Anyway, how about tomorrow after school? It's Friday and you can ask Itachi to bring you over :D**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Hmm... That sounds good... I'll ask him now.**

**Naru-Ramen: Ok, I'll wait here :3**

I quickly got up and went to Itachi's room. I knocked the door and got in when I got the permission.

"Wouldn't you be talking with Naruto?" he asked immidiatelly.

"I am. I just wanted to ask you weather you could take me over there tomorrow after school..." I told him. He looked at me.

"Sure... I haven't planned anything, yet." he said in the end. I smiled.

"Thanks, brother." I told him and got out. I'm sure I heard him say "You are welcome.", but I didn't pay attention to that. I went straight back to my room.

**Sharingan Sasuke: Ok, done...**

**Naru-Ramen: Will he bring you here?!**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Yeah...**

**Naru-Ramen: YAHOOOOO!**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Relax, dobe...**

**Naru-Ramen: I love you, too, teme 3**

**Sharingan Sasuke: -.- **

**Naru-Ramen: xD**

**Sharingan Sasuke: I have to go to study, I'll see you tomorrow...**

**Naru-Ramen: NOOOOOOO~~~ DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE~~~!**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Sorry...**

**Naru-Ramen: No! Open the cam!**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Uhh... Ok, ok...**

I opened the camera and I saw him pouting. Hn... Cute...

"Don't go yet..." he said. I smirked.

"Sorry..."

"Sadist..."

"Heh... You finally realised..."

"I won't say anything as long as you have something good for... that..." he said. I looked at him through the screen confused.

"That? What do you mean?" I asked him. He laughed.

"You know. S-E-X..." he said spelling the last word. My eyes widened.

"You... Wha... Do you like these kind of things while doing that?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know... I've never tried either of them..." he said.

"Oh... Wait... You're a virgin?"

"Shut up..." he said looking down. So... cute!

"Ok... I'll be gentle, I promise." I told him. He blushed.

"You'd better be... Or else I'll be angry with you." he said while pouting again.

"Ok... I'll remember to pass by the drug store tomorrow before I come." I told him. He looked confused.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Lubrication... Condoms... These kind of stuff..." I told him.

"Oh..." he blushed ever more. Heh...

"Anyway, I seriously gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him. He put a sad face.

"Ok... See you tomorrow." he said and then we closed the cameras. I closed the laptop and got my bag.

_~ Tomorrow After School ~_ _**(A/N: Sorry, but I guess you don't care to know that Sasuke was mastrubating while thinking of Naruto in physics, right? xP Just kidding, Sasuke is a good student. He doesn't do these kind of things in class... :3)**_

"Hurry up, Sasuke." Itachi told me.

"I'm coming!" I told him and got into the car.

"Why were you so late?" Itachi asked me.

"Fangirls..." I told him. He smirked.

"Should I tell this to Naruto?"

"Don't you dare..." I threatend him. He laughed and poked my head.

"No need to worry about me, little brother." he said and kept his eyes on the road.

The rest of the ride was quiet. A good thing about Itachi, he likes silence as much as I do. We stopped at a red light and waited. Once it turned green we started again, but my eyes widened when I saw that someone hadn't stopped at the red light. I didn't have time to spell a word when the truck hit us... Then black... Naruto...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Where the hell is he!? He should be here by now!" I yelled frustrated. Kiba sighed.

"Naruto, I know that you want me to get the hell out of here, but I'm not going anywhere before I finish this game. So stop with that imaginary Sasuke.

"He's real! You'll see him!" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"Yeah, whatever dude..." he said and kept on playing the game. Damn me telling him I bought it... Come on, Sasuke... Where are you? Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. My face immidiatelly shined. I ran and opened the door, but my face dropped when I saw my mom.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, sweety?" she told me. I could clearly say she was sad. I nodded and followed her to the living room, leaving Kiba in mine.

"What's wrong, mom?" I asked her.

"Naruto, sit down." my dad told me a bit coldly. What was going on?

"What happened?" I said sitting down.

"Darling... Your friend had an accident while coming here." my mom said. I froze.

"Wh-what...?" I managed to mutter.

"Looks like Sasuke and Itachi were hit by a truck on their way here. Now they are in the hospital. We still don't know what is going to happen to them." my dad told me. I couldn't move. My... My Sasuke was... in the hospital?

"No way... YOU ARE LYING!" I screamed. My mom immidiatelly came to my side and hugged me tightly.

"It's ok, honey. Everything will be ok. Have faith in your friend." she said and storked my back. Tears started falling from my eyes. I couldn't lose any more friends... Let alone one of them being my boyfriend.

"What if... What if he doesn't ma-"

"Don't think like that, Naruto. Sasuke's gonna be fine. Itachi, too. Come on. We'll go to the hospital to be there when they wake up." dad told me and grabbed his car keys.

"Come on, honey." mom told me. I went to my room and told Kiba to go home.

"Dude, you're sure you are ok?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"Ok, I'll be going then..." he said and with a pat on the shoulder he left. Without wasting any more time, I went into the car and we headed to the hospital. Sasuke... Please be ok...

_**Wow, I just can't write this story in details o.O This is not like me... Aaaargh! This is really bad! :'( I'm not a good writer... *depressed* Anyway, even though I know you are probably disapointed I still would like to hear your opininons. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be the last one, with the yaoi part there. At least I'm happy, because I know I will be able to write that chapter in details, if you know what I mean ;) Hehehe /.^ see ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**MisutoChan: *Slowly sneaks out from the place she was hidden***_

_**Reader: There she is! ATTACK! *Everyone starts throwing things at me***_

_**MisutoChan:Gyaaaaaaaaah! Sasukeeee~!**_

_**Naruto: He's in the hospital, remember?**_

_**MisutoChan: :'( *snif* ... Narutoooo~~!**_

_**Naruto: Hurry up and write the story! I wanna have se- mmhmhm!**_

_**Kiba: Ok, ok... We got the point...**_

_**Naruto: Mhmmhmmhhhhmhmhm!**_

_**Kiba: I couldn't agree more...**_

_**Soo... Hehe, I guess I have to apologise first. So, I'm very sorry I didn't write any sooner... But I had school... And I still have the end-of-the-year exams... Boohoohoo :'( ... Anyway, at least I managed to think of a lot of things while I was away so prepare for some good stuff :3 I hope... Ok! So here's the last chapter! Enjoy~~! (the sex :3)**_

_**(I do not own Naruto)**_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

There was silence in the car. Awfull silence. I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke, I was so worried.

"Everything is gonna be ok, Naruto..." my mom told me...

"I know..." I muttered. I just couldn't help it. I wanted to see him so much...

After a while we reached the hospital.

"We're here. Let's go find the others." my dad said and we all got out. We went to the reception and asked the woman there where Sasuke and Itachi were.

"It's on the second floor, rooms 231 and 232." she told us. We thanked her and went up. When we found the rooms Sasuke's parents were outside, waiting.

"Minato, Kushina... You didn't have to come all this way..." Sasuke's dad said.

"Don't be silly, of course we would come. So, how are they?" my dad asked him. He sighed. I didn't like that...

"Itachi is not as hurt as Sasuke, because he was on the other side. He just broke some bones... Sasuke, on the other hand..." he said, but stopped and looked down. I panicked.

"What happened to Sasuke?!" I asked him worried.

"He is in a coma... The doctors don't know when he will wake up..." he said. I froze... I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't hear anything. My body started to feel light, until everything desapeared. The last thing I heard was my mom yelling my name.

When I opened my eyes I was laid down and everyone - even people I didn't know - were looking at me worried.

"Are you ok!?" a woman asked me. I couldn't speak yet. My vision was still blury and I couldn't hear well. Moving my body was out of the question... What had happpend? I couldn't remember anything. Where was I? Oh, that's right... The hospital... But why?

"Ughh... Mom?" I muttered.

"Yes?! I'm here, honey." she told me and grabbed my hand. That's right... Sasuke was in a coma. Tears started falling from my eyes.

"Ugh... Dammit... Dammit!" I said and covered my face with my hands. This was the worst thing that could happen. I didn't want to lose him! I didn't want to!

"Naruto, Sasuke is an Uchiha... I'm sure he'll make it. He's my son after all..." his dad said.

"I-is... Is that e-enough?" I asked between my sobs. He came to my side and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course it is enough..." he said. I looked at him. He was sad, but had confidence. Maybe that's what I should do as well.

"O-ok..." I said and tried to get up. I drank some water they gave me and sat for a while outside of the room.

An hour later a doctor came out of the room and looked at us.

"You can go in if you want, but he still hasn't woken up." he said and left. I stood up and went inside. My parents and his came inside as well. I thought my heart broke in pieces when I saw him.

"Sasuke..." I muttered and sat in the chair next to him. I took his hand in mine and looked at his face. It looked so peaceful... I closed my eyes and rested my head on our hands. I stayed like that for a long time until someone shook me.

"Naruto, it's pretty late. We have to go." my mom told me. I nodded and stood up. I looked at Sasuke one more time and left. His mother was outside, resting a bit.

"Naruto, I'm really glad Sasuke has a friend like you. Please, don't ever leave him." she said tired. I smiled at her as much as I could and nodded. I walked out with my parents holding me so as not to fall down and went to the car. We went back home and I locked myself into my room. I fell on the bed and before I had noticed it I was asleep.

A month had passed. I was visiting Sasuke everyday. I also visited Itachi as well. Seems like he felt guilty for all of this.

"For the last time, Itachi, it wasn't your fault! It was that driver's fault!" I told him.

"No! I could have seen him!" he insisted.

"You are not superman, Itachi. That's impossible." I told him. He looked at me and then looked down. I guess I still hadn't convinced him... So, I stood up and went to Sasuke's room, or else he would end up with another broken bone. I opened the door and saw a doctor inside. What I couldn't believe was that Sasuke was awake!

"Oh, Naruto. Could you please go outside until I finish examining him?" he asked me. I couldn't move. He sighed and kept on examinig Sasuke, who kept on looking at me with a weird face... It was... emotionless. He did whatever the doctor asked him to do expresionless. The doctor sighed.

"Sasuke, do you remember how you ended up here?" he asked him. Sasuke didn't answer immidiatelly.

"A truck..." he muttered.

"Hmm... Do you remember who that is?" he asked him again and showed me. I blinked and looked at him. Then I turned to Sasuke again. He was examing me with his eyes, but was still emotionless...

"No..." he said in the end. Eh?

"I see... Do you remember where you were going before the accident?" the doctor asked once again. A few seconds of silence before Sasuke answering with the same emotionless tone again "No..."... I was frozen.

"Looks like... You have amnesia. We will make a few examinations again later. I just hope it's not forever..." he said and went out. I was left alone with him looking at his hands and me standing there like an idiot. Tears started falling again from my eyes and I started sobbing. That seemed to distract him. He looked at me. He wanted to say something, but for some reason he didn't.

"You... Y-you really d-don't... Re-remember m-me?" I asked him. I couldn't stop the stuttering.

"Should I?" he asked me back. That broke my heart. I know, we had only seen each other in real life once, but didn't he feel anything for me?

"Ugh... Of course you should!" I yelled at him. His face stayed emotionless and that was what made me feel worse.

"Then remind me." he simply told me. I looked at him. The fact that he wanted me to tell him about us conforted me a little. So, I moved closer and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"We met online... On a site that was to chat or video chat with strangers. You met many of my fans that had told you about me and later you met me at the same site. You had never seen me before, which was a surprise for me. Later that day you came to my house. It turned out that our parents used to be best friends when they were younger. We talked and had fun... We tickled each other and played some video games... We... Became really good friends. After that, we talked on skype a lot and one day I asked you to come again to my house. That was the day the accident happenned..." I told him. I didn't say about the kiss, because who knew how would he react.

"So, we are friends?" he asked me in the end. I looked at him. Still, expresionless.

"Y-yeah..." I said and I felt something hitting my chest as I did.

"But I am awake now... Why do you look like that?" he asked me. I took a big breath.

"I... I didn't tell you something... about us..." I told him. He waited for me to keep up. I stood up and sat next to him and brought my face really close to his. A tear fall from my eye and I kissed him. It was a kiss with all of my feelings in it. He didn't kiss back. I pulled away and looked at him. He had a weird face... It looked irritated, but confused... And a bit angry.

"So, we are not friends..." he said. I nodded hesitantly.

"Get out." he said with his previous face and looked away. My eyes widened. It was... Over...

_Three weeks later_

"Hey, guys!" Lee said and sat next to me. I had Gaara on my other side and Kiba in front of me. We were in the school cafeteria and ate our lunch.

"Lee! Don't eat the meat!" Kiba said fast.

"Why?" Lee asked him.

"It's alien!" Kiba said and poked his meat with his fork.

"Dude, relax..." I told him.

"You say that because you have your mama's food with you!" he said and putted. I laughed. Gaara smiled at me.

"I'm glad to hear you laugh again..." he said with a low voice (compared to ours). My eyes darkened.

"I can't stay depressed forever, can I?" I told him. He nodded and ate some of his lunch (he had his own, too). After that we kept on laughing and saying the most stupid things we coud think of.

"Hey, dude! Come to my house after school!" Kiba told me.

"Sorry, Kiba... I promised to this guy to go with him and help him find a present for his sister today." I told him showing him Gaara. He cursed and then tried his luck with Lee. Then I found the chance to whisper to Gaara "Thank you." as he had really saved me. He just laughed.

When school finally finished me and Gaara said bye to the others and took our way towards the shops.

"So, what does you sister like?" I asked him. He thought for a while.

"I... Really have no idea." he said in the end. I facepalmed.

"Maybe you should have asked a girl's guidance." I told him. He nodded, but kept walking. We reached the shops and first tried our luck with clothes.

"How about this?" I told him with a grin on my face.

"What the hell!? I'll never allow my sister to wear something like that!" he told me. I laughed and put the clothe back to it's place. After that we tried the colongues.

"I'm not testing it." I said. He looked at me. Oh, damn I knew that face. A few minutes later my hand was smelling like a girl.

"Too sweet." he said.

"Gaara!" I yelled at him. The women in charge there just laughed.

"You could have used this you know." they said while laughing and showed us some small testing papers.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" I asked them annoyed.

"Hahahaha! Because we wanted to see what would you do!" they said and laughed even harder. Damn them. I quickly took Gaara and we went outside.

"Hey, look! That's a nice necklace." he said.

"Ok! Go and take this! Alone." I told him. He gulped and went inside the shop. As I was waiting I saw a familiar head approaching.

"Hey, Sasuke, look at this! Wouldn't it be great on me?! Will you buy it for me?" a girl told him with a supposed-to-be cute face. No way...

"It's too expensive." he said with an emotionless voice. The look in his eyes and the way he talked hadn't changed since that day.

"Ohh... Come on! I'm sure you have the money..." the girl said.

"No, Karin." Sasuke said again. Without realising it I started walking towards them.

"Sasuke?" I managed to say. He looked at me. That face...

"OH, MY GOD!" Karin screamed. What the-

"Ramen?! Is it really you, Ramen!?" she squeled. Soon, many girls looked around to find me.

"Shit!" I said and put my hoodie on. And ran. Fast. REALLY FAST!

"Naruto!?" I heard Gaara saying loudly.

"I'LL SEE YOU TOMOROW! I HAVE TO SAVE MYSELF FIRST!" I yelled at him and ran faster.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

That guy... He looked familiar, but I just couldn't remember... Even though he told me everything... He even kissed me! Wait, does this mean he was my boyfriend? No, he would have told me... Maybe he just liked me and did that? Yeah, that's probably it. Anyway, I hadn't seen him in a long time so I guess he doesn't want to see me anymore.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I saw Ramen in real life!" Karin said. I looked at her weirdly. When she noticed she laughed.

"That guy right now is famous, Sasuke! He makes videos on YouTube and his nickname is Ramen! No one knows his real name..." she explained and looked at the way the guy had ran off to.

"This only sounds stupid..." I commented.

"Yeah, I thought you would say so... I guess you guys could never stand each other. Wait a second... HE KNEW YOU!" she yelled.

"Don't be so loud..." I told her.

"But-but-but... But how!?" she asked me, freaked out.

"Honestly, I have no idea. This guy was the first one I saw when I woke up in the hospital after the doctor." I told her.

"Oh, I see... I'm sorry I wasn't there, Sasuke. I guess you would rather have seen your girlfriend rather than a doctor when you woke up, right?" she told me.

"I don't really care... I don't remember anything, Karin. I didn't remember that I was with you for one year either..." I told her. She looked shocked.

"Oh, I guess it can't be helped..." she muttered. I stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Eh? Oh, nothing! I mean... It can't be helped you lost your memories... Hehehe... But, anyway, you have to bring Ramen in your house one day and call me as well so I can meet him!" she told me. I sighed. That was really troublesome.

"That's not possible. I don't remember the guy... We don't even talk anymore. From what he told me we have only met once in real life, the rest of the time we talked on skype! He's not my friend, I just happen to know him..." I told her. She putted.

"That's bad... Then give me his skype!" she said.

"Karin! Do you even want to be his girlfriend?!" I asked her annoyed. She laughed nervously.

"Come on, silly! How could I possibly want someone other than you? You are the best, Sasuke~!" she said and hugged my hand... Uhh... This was getting annoying. Was I really with her for so long? I mean, come on now! Ugh... I wish I remembered...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I had finally reached home when the girls lost me. Why was Sasuke here? Did that girl brought him? Who was she? His girlfriend? No way... How could he do this to me!? Even if he didn't remember me this doesn't mean he... he...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" I screamed. I couldn't keep it anymore! I wanted back my Sasuke... My Sasuke... I fell on my bed and started sobbing.

"Naruto!? What's wrong!?" my mother yelled and came into my room. When she saw me crying she came to my side and rubbed my back.

"Please, Naruto... Get over it..." she told me. I only cried more...

"It's not what you think... I-I... I l-lov-ved hi-him!" I managed to tell her. I heard her gasping, but she didn't say anything.

"Sometimes you just have to forget about some things... Even if it hurts a lot... Even if you loved them..." she said in the end. I looked at her. I could see her worry in her eyes. More tears fell from my eyes and I started crying again in her shoulder.

"Make me forget! Make me forget!" I told her.

"You have to do it on your own..." she said. Dammit... Dammit!

_Two months later_

"Naruto! Wait for me!" Sakura said loudly. I turned around to face her and I was greeted with her strong hug.

"Haha, hey!" I said. She laughed and looked at me and then kissed me.

"It's been a week... I'm so glad we are finally together!" she said happily.

"Me too..." I lied to her. Yeah, she was my first love. I loved her since I was a child... But then I found Sasuke... Who I now lost...

"Yeah, I know... I remember you in the past. It's amazing how you still like me. Maybe you are the man of my life!" she said and smiled. I fake-grinned.

"You think!? That would be awesome! My life with my beloved Sakura!" I said. She laughed and grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"Let's go to the movies in the afternoon... You don't have to do anything, right? It's Friday and you've already made the video of the month, my famous Ramen." she said. I laughed.

"Yeah, let's go." I agreed. A movie didn't sound like a bad idea.

When I went home I got on my laptop and opened skype...

"Sasuke's online..." I muttered. I pressed his name and checked our last conversations... I missed him so much. I found some pictures I had taken when I made him make some weird faces... It was so fun back then...

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Sas'ke~ What would you do if you stepped on poo?" I asked him. He made a face. Picture!_

_"That's disgusting, Naruto!" he told me._

_"I know, but it could still happen..." I said._

_"I don't know... I guess I would try to get it off me quickly..." he said and shrugged his shoulders. Picture!_

_"Hey, hey! Make some cute faces!" I told him eager to see what he would look like if he was... putting, for example!_

_"No way!" he said with an annoyed face... That was something, too. Picture!_

_"Come on! I'll give you a biiiiiiig kiss if you do!" I told him like a baby. He roled his eyes. Picture!_

_"Pwease?" I asked him again putting. He laughed and smiled. Soooo cute! Picture! Picture! Picture!_

_"I love you, Sasuke!" I told him happilly. He showed me that smirk of his. Well, let's have an original one, too. Piiii~cture!_

_End Of Flashback_

Tears had started falling from my eyes.

"I can't forget him, dammit!" I said and quickly went back to the chat. Without thinking I wrote to him...

**Naru-Ramen: Hey**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Who are you?**

**Naru-Ramen: A ghost from the past -.- ... It's me! The orange guy! **

**Sharingan Sasuke: Huh?**

**Naru-Ramen: The one who kissed you...**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Oh...**

**Naru-Ramen: Yeah, sorry I didn't message you for soooo long, but... You know, it was hard when I saw you didn't remember me.**

**Sharingan Sasuke: I didn't remember my girlfriend either, but she didn't abandoned me...**

**Naru-Ramen: Wait, who?**

**Sharingan Sasuke: My girlfriend...**

**Naru-Ramen: The red head?**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Yeah...**

**Naru-Ramen: But... She wasn't your girlfriend before!**

**Sharingan Sasuke: What are you talking about? That time we were together for one year...**

**Naru-Ramen: She's lying!**

**Sharingan Sasuke: How can you know that?**

**Naru-Ramen: BECAUSE I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, DAMMIT!**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I froze in my seat.

**Sharingan Sasuke: What are you talking about? **

**Naru-Ramen: You think I would kiss just anyone! I loved you! I still love you! And you said you loved me too! We were together for a month! **

**Sharingan Sasuke: But you said we were friends...**

**Naru-Ramen: You can't tell to someone who just woke up from a coma and lost his memories that he is gay and he is your boyfriend!**

He had a point there...

**Sharingan Sasuke: Then why did you abandon me?**

**Naru-Ramen: Because I couldn't see you like that. You didn't remember me... And you hated me... That day in the hospital you told me to get out... It was obvious you didn't want me around. **

**Sharingan Sasuke: Oh...**

**Naru-Ramen: I guess it's too late now... Bye.**

He wrote and got offline. Damn... This was all messed up! I searched our previous conversations and read them. My eyes only fell on the sentences:

**Naru-Ramen: I love you, teme! 3**

**Sharingan Sasuke: I love you, too, dobe...**

**Naru-Ramen: Missed meeee? 3**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Dobe...**

**Naru-Ramen: I knew it! :D**

**Sharingan Sasuke: Hn... :)**

**Naru-Ramen: Kisses~!**

**Sharingan Sasuke: I want tongue...**

**Naru-Ramen: Kisses with tongues~~~! xDxDxD**

Without realising it tears were in my eyes... What the hell was wrong with me. I got out of my room and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked at me at the mirror until my vision became bluried... Then black.

"Sasuke!"...

When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital. A doctor was there looking at me.

"Alive?" he asked.

"I guess so..." I said.

"It's been three days." he said. I understood what he meant.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked him. He laughed.

"It's not Naruto this time." he said. I was confused. The door opened and Karin got in.

"Sasuke, my baby, are you ok!?" she said and came close to me.

"One step closer and you're dead." I told her. She froze.

"Eh?" was all she did.

"Your cute plan would be succesfull... If I hadn't remembered." I growled at her. Her eyes widened.

"Damn it!" she yelled and ran out crying.

"Hn..." was all I did. I had to contact Naruto.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

My phone made a sound and I stood up to see my new message.

"I told Kiba I'm not going anywhere today!" I said to myself. When I looked at the screen I almost dropped the phone.

**From: Sasuke**

**Subject: I'm sorry**

**Message: Sorry, I remembered... I want to talk to you. Come to my house... I still love you...**

I was trembling.

"DAAAAAAAAAAD!" I screamed and ran to the living room.

"What's going on, Naruto!?" he asked me worried.

"Take me to Sasuke's house! NOW!" I yelled at him. He seemed to understand so he grabbed his car keys and ran out, with me behind him.

We reached the house.

"Call me when you want to leave." he told me.

"If I don't call you, I won't be dead, I'll just be staying here..." I told him. He laughed and I got off. I ran to the door and ringed the bell. I waited for a bit before Itachi opened the door.

"It was about time..." he said. I grinned at him.

"Not my fault." I told him and stepped in.

"Your love is in his room, upstairs. You'll understand which one it is." he said and went to the kitchen. I went upstairs and searched for the room. I guess it was obvious who's room was it the one with the "Go To Hell" sign on the door. I knocked it.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Someone who wants to break your bed." I said. Suddenly I heard some noise and something falling down before he opened. What the hell?

"Naruto!" he said and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"You owe me so much, teme!" I told him.

"And I am about to give them all to you now." he told me and kissed me deeply. He pulled me inside the room and closed the door.

"Sasuke... I missed you so much..." I told him and kissed him again.

"Me too..." he said without breaking the kiss. His tongue was searching my mouth like crazy. Everything had become so hot. He pushed me onto his bed and got on top of me.

"Naruto..." he said with a husky voice. He kissed me again and then started kissing my jaw line, my ear and finally my neck. He didn't leave a spot unlicked until he found my weak spot.

"Mmnnmhhnn... Sasuke... Aahhmmnn..." I moaned.

"Naruto... If that makes you moan I can't wait for what comes next..." he told me and looked at me with those black eyes of his, that where now full of lust... I needed to take a picture of that.

"You better make it worth it..." I told him. He smirked and got my top off. He started kissing and licking my chest when he finally decided to give more attention to my nipple while playing with the other. He licked it, sucked it and bit it.

"Ahh! Sasuke... More!" I said. I started panting. I wanted to take all of clothes off, it was so hot... Suddenly, Sasuke went to my other nipple and gave it the same attention as he did to the other.

"Naruto... I'll make sure you never forget this. I love you so much..." he said. I loved his voice... His eyes... They were so beautiful when they were full of emotion.

"Ah... I can't wait..." I told him. He smiled and kissed me. His hands searched my body and in the end he started storking my member.

"Mhhmn! Ahh!" I moaned. He storked a bit harder and started kissing my chest again. Only this time he didn't stop in my nipples. He kept going down until he reached my pants. Then he unzipped them with his teeth and took them off, leaving me completelly naked.

"Hey, not fair..." I said and took off his shirt. God, he was hot!

"You like what you see, Naruto?" he asked me.

"Will I like something else, as well?" I asked him back. He smirked.

"More than you can imagine..." he wishpered in my ear and started storking my member again. He moved down started kissing and licking it.

"Ah.. Aaah... Ah, yeaa-ahh!" I moaned again. He licked the tip and took it all into his mouth.

"Ohh! Oh, my... Fuck! Ah.. Aaah... Mhmmaaahh! Sasuke... Mnmh... No... No more...Ahh!"

"Naruto... Won't you say please?" he asked me. Damn, that bastard!

"Please... No more... Ahh... F-fuck me!" I managed to say.

"Hn... As you please, young master..." he said and shoved his fingers into my mouth.

"Suck." he comanded and I happilly obeyed... I started sucking and licking his fingers as much as I could. When he thought they were ok he took them away and started rubbing my entrance.

"Ughh..."

"Relax, Naruto..." he told me and put a finger inside. Damn, that felt good.

"Sasuke... So good... More..." I said, feeling like my mind was about to explode. Suddenly I felt a second finger getting inside of me and after that Sasuke started sissoring them.

"Aaaaahahh! Yes! Ahh!" I moaned.

"Wow... Are you really a virgin, Naruto?" Sasuke asked me.

"Of course... Teme... Why?" I told him.

"Because you know exactly how to make me harder and harder..." he said and inserted the third finger. I started moaning loud again, feeling his long fingers inside me. I pushed him down and started kissing him, not being able to stay still.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasu... Ahh..."

"Naruto..." the way he said my name made my head spin around. I felt like I would faint.

"No more fingers, Sasuke... I want you..." I told him. He nodded and took out his fingers. He reached the end table and took a condom from it. While he was getting reading I started jerking off...

"Hey, don't go and have fun without me..." he told me and took my hand away, earning a whine from me. To make it up to me he kissed me deeply.

"Hmm... Hot tongue..." I muttered. He smirked and placed his member in my entrance.

"Sorry if I hurt you..." he said and pushed it in. I hissed in pain. Damn, he was big... So big!

"Ghh...aahhh... Hurts..." I muttered.

"Just relax. It's all in, try to get used to it." he told me. That was impossible!

"No... way... " I muttered again. He sighed and kissed me as passionatelly as he could and started storking my member again. Soon the pain faded away and I relaxed.

"It's ok... Move..." I told him. He nodded and started moving slowly. At the third thrust he hit something.

"Ahh! There, Sasuke! Hit that spot again!" I almost yelled at him. He started thrusting faster and harder at that spot earning a lot of moans and screams from me.

"Yeah! Yeah! Don't stop! More!" I yelled.

"Ahh... Naruto!" he growled... Damn... I couldn't hold it anymore! I came at our stomachs and soon he came too. He took his member out of my entrance and threw away the condom. After that he fell beside me, panting.

"That was... Better than I thought..." I said in the end. He chuckled.

"Yeah, same here..." he said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and someone opened it.

"If you are finished, there's food to eat downside and there's hot water to take a bath. Next time, please make sure I'm not here..." Itachi said and left.

"What the..." I said and blushed.

"Damn, that whisle!" Sasuke growled.

_Next Day_

"NA-RU-TOOOOO!" someone (guess who) screamed.

"Sa-Sakura..." I muttered seeing my death getting close to me.

"Where. Were. You?!" she shouted.

"It was nice to meet you, buddy..." Kiba said and ran away... Gaara also did the same.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. A lot of things happened... Anyway, let me explain everything." I told her and we went outside.

After explaining everything, I had managed to make Haruno Sakura speechless.

"You alive, Sakura?" I asked her.

"You... You are gay?" she asked me.

"Only for Sasuke..." I explained.

"And you had sex with him..." she said. I blushed.

"Don't tell anyone." I told her.

"So, you are breaking up with me..." she said again. I nodded.

"I, uhh... I think I'll go home for today. You know... I'm... I'm not angry, just... I don't know..." she said.

"I understand... Take your time." I told her.

"Yeah, see ya..." she said and left. I smiled and took out my phone.

**To: Sasuke**

**Subject: Mission Complete!**

**Message: I told Sakura everything and she's ok... Somehow. Anyway, I'm alive so it's ok. What about Karin?**

Soon I got an answer...

**From: Sasuke**

**Subject: Congrats**

**Message: I almost killed her when I regained my memories and she hasn't tried to talk to me since then...**

I grinned like an idiot and put my phone into my pocket.

"Finally... We can have a happy life together!" I said and stood up, walking back inside the school...

_ A few weeks later_

"HELLOWW~~! Did you guys miss me~! Hahaha, well, I'm sure you missed my old happy self. But Ramen is fine now~! And I have a surprise for you, all! See that hot guy here? If you ever see me outside with this guy, never talk to me. I have the right to go on a date too!" I said to the camera.

"You are seriously gonna put that video on YouTube?" Sasuke asked me. I grinned.

"Of course, everyone must know who my boyfriend is. Hehehe! Soo~~ Let's start!" I said loudly and got ready to make the new video. From now on, it's not gonna be only me, but Sasuke will also appear on my videos. Hehe... Can't wait!

_~ The End~_

_**Hey! So that's the end for now. I hope that I pleased you with this chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Also, if you want it as well, I might write a sequel, concerning Itachi's point of view for Naruto's and Sasuke's new relationship xP Or something like that... I'll be waiting~! So, thank you so much for reading my story! If you want, you may check out my other stories, too :3 Bye Bye~~~!**_


End file.
